(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fender support brackets, and more particularly to fender support brackets that are adjustable in height and extension to allow their use on various trucks with various fenders.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Discovered Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.978
Trucks and semi tractor-trailer vehicles have fenders partially surrounding their wheels to prevent spray, rocks, and other road debris from flying into adjacent lanes and oncoming traffic.
Various supports and brackets have been used to hold fenders in place with varying amounts of success. A fender support that has no adjustability must be precisely positioned on a truck's frame. Otherwise a supported fender will be placed in continual stress. After miles of travel-induced vibrations, this stress can cause the fender to crack and ultimately break.
Some vehicles use quarter fenders placed in front and above a wheel. Typical fender supports attach to the top of such quarter fenders. The junction of the support and the fender forms a ledge that can trap gravel, rocks, or other foreign objects. These objects may not be jarred loose until the truck is traveling at speed on a highway, where they may fall off and bounce into the window of an adjacent car.
What is needed is a fender support bracket that is adjustable, allowing it to be used on a variety of trucks and fenders, and which can be used on quarter fenders without trapping road debris.